Trauma de amor
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Sakura era la mujer más envidiada de Konoha por su matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha, pero no todo es como se ve, ella escondía muchos secretos, muchas cicatrices... Y jamás pensó que su peor enemigo sería su propio hijo...


**Un cortito One-shot, es algo extraño jajajaja espero que al menos les cause interés ;) **

**Los personajes no son míos, eso todos lo saben ^^ jajja son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los ocupo para esta historia :3**

**Neko-Kitsune XP**

* * *

><p>Sabían ambos que era prohibido, que sus labios, que sus cuerpos para la sociedad constituida, era algo turbio, morboso, algo que no debía suceder. ¿Evitarlo? Ya no era posible, era muy tarde, había llegado demasiado lejos, ya no se podía detener.<p>

Para todos la familia Uchiha Haruno era perfecta. Sasuke Uchiha, era un respetable empresario, su cuerpo era deseado por muchas. Envidia era la que atraía la pelirosa esposa del pelinegro, quien era también una privilegiada doctora.

A los cinco años de casados tuvieron un hijo, Naruto. Hermoso, de ojos azules y cabello rubio ¿a quién salió? Ni idea. Sasuke como buen padre se dedicó a cuidarlo, su dinero era invertido en los estudios y en los caprichos de su hijo, dejando de lado los regalos para Sakura o cosas que antes ella le pedía y él debía traerle.

Cada vez que otras chicas veían a Sakura, la miraban y se preguntaban como tenía tanta suerte aquella mujer, y porque ellas no podían encontrar a su príncipe azul… Misterioso la verdad, pero no todo es como se ve. Sakura y Sasuke eran los hijos de las dos familias poderosas de Konoha, que incluso tenían negocios fuera del país. Su matrimonio fue arreglado desde los ocho años…

Sasuke apenas la tocó en su noche de bodas, evitaba siempre besarla, frío se iba cada mañana a trabajar, y parecía que así descansaba de ella. A veces la noche la pasaba sola esperándolo, hasta que él llegaba en la madrugada. No, no la engañaba, él simplemente escapaba de ella, incluso contactó detectives privados para seguirlo, pero sólo obtuvo resultados como: "un gran trabajador, un muy buen padre". No confiaba en eso, decidió entonces seguirlo ella, paranoica, llena de nervios se escondía de los ojos del Uchiha y observaba cada movimientos que éste hacía.

Aquel día de seguimiento de parte de ella, lo más sospechoso que ocurrió fue como entraba a una tienda de juguetes y compraba trenes, aviones de gran valor y los llevaba como regalo a su hijo. Él en verdad lo quería, y eso la enfurecía, ¿se sentía celosa de su propio hijo?

Antes le prestaba un mínimo de atención, ahora era la nada misma, se sentía sola, olvidada, no amada, odiaba a su hijo por tener toda la atención de su padre.

_-Mi amor –dijo una noche con voz sensual, según ella.- Está noche "juguemos"…_

_-No, mi papá jugará conmigo esta noche.-respondió al instante Naruto.- ¿Verdad?-lo miró con sus inocentes ojos._

_-Si.-fue la respuesta que Sasuke dio._

No sabía en ese entonces que las palabras puras del niño tenían una verdad escondida.

Sí, eso sucedía cada vez que ella quería sacar provecho de su matrimonio, siempre era el trabajo o Naruto, ya no soportaba más, se agarraba el cabello desesperada, hacía dietas sin control, compraba trajes sexys que nunca eran usados, ropa escotada, accesorios llamativos, y nada, nada lograba, Sasuke no la tomaba en cuenta. Esa era su cruel realidad.

Había además un secreto que escondía, que nadie más sabía, tenía que ver con el rubio hijo que tenían. Ella jamás pudo tener un hijo, a pesar de tener relaciones con Sasuke la noche de bodas y otras pocas más, no fue suficiente para embarazarla. Luego, pensando que Sasuke se aburriría de ella si no le daba un hijo, se buscó a otro, se acostó con otros y lo descubrió, su útero tenía problemas, le impedía tener hijos. Lloró noches y noches sin recibir la consolación de Sasuke ni de sus amigas. Éstas la abandonaron cuando se enteraron que ella coqueteó con sus esposos y además se acostó con Neji, el esposo de Hinata, la cual quedó destruida después de saberlo.

Cada vez estaba más sola, ya no tenía el apoyo de nadie, claro, ella se lo buscó, con acciones erróneas cometidas. Tomo la decisión de aparentar un embarazo, con sus conocimientos de médico, fingió perfectamente la panza abultada, las náuseas, todo. Pero la verdad fue que pagó una gran suma de dinero a una familia pobre, la cual se conformaba por una pareja, la mujer embarazada no era capaz de mantener a su bebé y lo dio apenas nació, aunque prácticamente Sakura se lo quitó de las manos y dejó un maletín con el dinero.

Aparentó un parto, pagando a médicos y dejando fuera a Sasuke, y al rato, cuando éste entró lo vio con el supuesto "hijo" recién nacido en brazos. Aunque ya tenía un día de nacido.

Y esa era la realidad, su realidad, de la que quería correr, deseaba ser feliz, estaba enloqueciendo…

Sasuke fue a trabajar un día martes, Naruto a sus doce años debía ir al colegio, pero Sakura molesta por toda la atención que recibía desquiciada tomó un plato y lo rompió en la cabeza del niño. Lo dejó sangrando.

A la noche cuando llegó vio como Sasuke lo había curado y besaba la cabeza herida de su infante. No le dijo nada a ella, al parecer Naruto le había mentido diciéndole que queriendo sacar algo de la alacena se le cayó un plato en la cabeza.

Ella sabía que Sasuke no se creyó aquello, y que ahora la vigilaría peligrosamente.

Poco a poco empezó a ser más cruel, cuando se encontraba sola con Naruto lo gritoniaba y jalaba del cabello dando de escusa que era su madre y debía corregirlo, faltas que ella inventaba sola en su cabeza.

Cuando ya empezaron a aparecer moretones en el cuerpo de Naruto, Sasuke le reclamó, furioso dijo que se iría con Naruto, que no quería estar más soportando su molesta presencia.

Dolía, el dolor se expandía como un incendio en un bosque, le molestaba esa atención a aquel niño rubio y pensaba además que su amado Sasuke-kun tenía a alguien más y usaba de escusa salir con su hijo para ir con la otra…

No sabía en ese momento cuán equivocada estaba... y a la vez cuánta razón tenía…

* * *

><p>Cuando su hijo nació fue el momento más feliz de vida, cuando lo vio sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, al final esa mujer con la que fue obligado a casarse le otorgó una gran felicidad.<p>

Tenía veinte años cuando tuvo que casarse, y ver su juventud perderse al lado de una persona a la que no amaba. A los veinticinco tuvo a su pequeño Naruto, era hermoso, y él juró protegerlo y darle todo lo que necesitara. Era tan tierno como hacía su morritos cuando se enojaba, como pedía dormir con él y como quería siempre meterse a su cama. Era irresistible no cumplir sus deseos.

En la noche sus pequeños bracitos se afirmaban a su ropa, era de verdad un ángel.

Una de tantas noches en las que dormía con su hijito, notó como éste se acercó y rápido junto sus labios suaves y pequeños con los suyos, sus ojos quedaron abiertos de la impresión, pero no quiso pensar mal y lo tomó como un simple acto inocente, algo que pronto se convirtió en costumbre. Sí, cada vez que salía, que se despedía se besaban en los labios, hasta cuando se bañaban juntos en la tina, Naruto se acercaba y se unían sus bocas y aún más, se subía en sus piernas, en una posición demasiada erótica para su edad.

Ya era normal entre ellos besarse y que Naruto estuviera en las piernas de Sasuke, sentado como comúnmente se hace, o con las piernas separadas y de frente al Uchiha.

No supo cuando ocurrió, pero de un día para otro se enamoró de su atrevido rubito.

Hubo un momento en que no lo toleró más y tuvo que hacer una apasionada demostración de amor. Mientras aquel ángel estaba en sus piernas en plena ducha, él lo abrazó con gran fuerza y lo besó, casi como una feroz bestia hambrienta. Fue algo maravilloso para cada uno.

Poco a poco me iba enamorando más y más, sabía bien que no era correcto, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿cómo arrancar estos sentimientos? ¿Cómo no amarlo…?

Oler su cabello en las noche me trastornaba, mirar sus ojos y tocar su piel, todo me gustaba, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, ya no podía verlo como simplemente lo que era, y en la penumbra una noche no resistí más y acabamos uniéndonos por completo. Le robé la virginidad a mi pequeño, como un bastardo pedófilo, me sentía de lo peor, pero al momento de penetrarlo, de ver que él lo disfrutó, no pude arrepentirme. Y lo abracé, esa noche nos entregamos mutuamente, fue una muestra de total amor.

Desde aquella entrega comenzaron nuestros morbosos juegos, nuestro prohibido amor, sin importar el lugar nuestros cuerpos se toleraban, se juntaban y el sudor se volvía compartido.

En el escritorio de mi oficina, en la ducha, en los baños públicos, en la cama, en uno de los carros de la rueda de la fortuna, en el auto, sea donde sea que salíamos terminábamos teniendo sexo, de una manera locamente sexy. Me encantaba.

Tu interior siempre estrecho era una delicia, tu boquita que era capaz de mantener mi miembro dentro ¡Era el mismísimo cielo! ¡Estaba con el ángel más bello del paraíso!

Tus besos eran mi mayor tortura, me hacían perder la cordura… y así, el día de ayer eras mi hijo y al otro eras mi amante, por el que dejaría todo.

* * *

><p>Otra vez Sakura tenía turno hasta tarde, eso supuse, pues todos los jueves llegaba de madrugada; y sin pensarlo dos veces te desvestí sobre el sillón, y con mis dientes empecé a tirar de tus pezones, tú gemías, empecé a bajar mis manos y al sacar tu miembro ya despierto lo acaricié y entre fogosos besos volvimos a caer en el mismo ciclo otra vez…<p>

No sentí cuando la maldita puerta sonó…

Ese jueves Sakura no tenía turno hasta tarde…

* * *

><p>No lo podía creer, Sasuke estaba sobre Naruto con suma suavidad besaba cada trozo del cuerpo que tenía disponible, escuchaba los grititos que soltaba el rubio. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas… el dolor estaba vez la invadía por completo, sin fuerzas ya para levantarse. Dejó caer la cartera que llevaba, se cubrió la boca por los sollozos que comenzaban a surgir de lo más profundo de su interior.<p>

Sasuke y Naruto al darse cuenta se separaron.

-N-no puede ser… ¡es mentira!-gritaba entre irritada y triste, totalmente resentida. Como una fiera se lanzó sobre su "hijo" e iba a darle cachetadas al parecer, pero Sasuke la detuvo quitándola de encima.

-¡Maldito!-golpeó a Sasuke, obviamente no causaron daño alguno.

Sasuke la dejó a un lado y se sentó en sillón, debía explicar esto o ella lo demandaría o algo peor.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos desafiándose.

Nadie imaginó lo siguiente, un rubio totalmente osado de un solo movimiento sacó el miembro de Sasuke, lo sobó un poco más y en unos minutos volvió a estar completamente erecto, ya que la llegada de la chica médico le había quitado un poco la calentura, pero no del todo.

-¡¿Qué crees qué haces?!-gritaba la mujer a punto de sacarlo arrastrando de ahí.

Naruto no la miró, simplemente bajó sus pantalones y se subió arriba del Uchiha, éste abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que saldrían en cualquier momento y lanzó un grito total de placer al sentir como de una estocada se encontraba dentro de su amado.

La chica no pasó nada por alto y derrotada cayó al suelo, sólo se dedicó a llorar mientras en sus narices ambos sin consideración se deshacían del placer.

No, la vida de Sakura nunca fue perfecta, jamás tuvo el amor de su pareja y jamás la obtendría…

Empezó a reír cuando sintió que ambos llegaron al orgasmo…

Reía, reía, no paraba de soltar carcajadas, se agarraba el estómago de la risa…

* * *

><p>-Dobe ¿estás despierto?-preguntaba en la noche el azabache a un rubio de quince años.<p>

-Sí, y… ¡no me digas dobe, teme!-se empuchó.

-¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?-la timidez que sentía era absoluta, pero aun así, no lo haría notar.

-¡Por supueto ttbayoo!-lo abrazó.

Sonrieron contentos de estar uno con el otro.

-Oye, cuándo me besaste por primera vez ¿aprendiste de la televisión?-le dijo haciendo referencia a la noche en que el casto beso fue depositado en sus labios.

-Mmm…supongo.-le dijo a modo de respuesta, mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-¿Supones?

Ya no hubo palabras, Sasuke también se acomodó abrazando a su chico y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido. En la oscuridad Naruto sonrió…

"Si supieras Sasuke…"

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, más bien en un manicomio estaba Sakura en una habitación con una rosa en sus manos, le sacaba uno por uno los pétalos y miraba un punto fijo en la pared.<p>

-Eres hermosa Sakura, eres hermosa…-repetía sin descanso, y luego empezaba a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es un One-shot xD aunque creo que está algo largo, recién empiezo a aprender como hacerlos xD Espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré mucho al escribirlo, y la verdad no es el final que esperaba pero puede que sea algo interesante.<strong>

**La verdad pésimo final... pero ya qué... supongo que ya aprenderé y mejoraré ¡Eso lo juro! ^^**


End file.
